da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Reinhardt
Appearance Emil has short brown hair and pale skin. His eyes are of an equally dark brown. Emil has bags under his eyes from his persistent insomnia, which seems to give him an air of being a much darker individual. His body is rather thin and of moderate built. Personality Emil harbors a great deal of anger and hate towards the assorted gangs of the city. The memory of his sisters rape plagues him constantly. He has extreme blood lust towards anyone that might try to take advantage of anyone else. Outside of his obsessive hate, Emil holds no true standing towards any of the other major problems of Kirkwall. He is indifferent towards the plight of the mages or the supposed cruelty of the Templars. Nor does he truly care about the Qunari camp in the Docks. In relation to others, he's usually nice, provided they don't get in the way of his revenge. And provided they aren't associated with the gangs, he's pretty fine with them. He has no problems with any people that have associated themselves with some of his past employers. History Emil was born into the prestigious Reinhardt family in the city state of Kirkwall. He was raised with all the advantages his family's rank could bring. He was the third of four children born into the family. Whereas his other siblings took to the their advantages quickly, Emil wasn't as appreciative of them. In a city like Kirkwall, he wanted something different. As a youth, he took up the sword, but wanted something a bit different. He took up dueling with daggers, a skill not that common in Kirkwall. His father approved of the idea enough to hire an Orlesian Duelist to come to Kirkwall and be Emil's mentor. He took to it well, learning the basics in only a few months. His mentor stayed for a few more months to help Emil develop the physical skills he would require down the road as he perfected his dueling skills. In his mid-teens, Emil found himself dueling his fellow Kirkwall youths in Hightown, and even traveling to Orlais to participate in a dueling competition. He excelled in his age group, coming in second in the competition. Upon returning to Kirkwall, his younger sister and him wandered into an alley which took them down into the docks district. There, he and his sister were attacked by a group of thugs. Armed only with a pair of daggers, Emil was forced into trying to protect the pair. Unfortuitously, Emil was grabbed from behind and thrown into the water. He struggled to find a place to climb back up, but when he was free from the watery embrace, the thugs and his sister were gone. He ran all over the district looking for them, but no luck. Then he heard a sobbing noise and ran to find the one of the men violating his sister. The image was burned into his retinas and he instinctively and expertly threw a dagger into the side of the mans throat. He ran over and held his blade towards the mans genitals, threatening to cut them off in he didn't answer his questions. However, he initial attack was too effective and the man died before an answer could be given. He covered up his sister and returned home. Fortunately, there were no lingering physical reminders of that night. But both would be scared from the experience. From that night on, Emil would never be able to sleep more than a few hours, else nightmares of that night return. He developed insomnia and stayed up into the night, where he'd spend the time perfecting his abilities. His sister developed a fear of men outside the family, and never left the estate without accompaniment. By his eighteenth birthday, his father requested that Emil find some outlet for that anger he seems to have. He had suggested he join the city guard and protect others. Emil had a different idea. He became a free lance mercenary. He had a negative opinion of the guard due to their lack of protection at the docks that night. He'd unleash anger on whoever would pay for it. Especially against the assorted gangs of the city. Over the following years, he did occasional work for Meeran, Athenril, and the Coterie, as well as some bodyguard work for several different merchants and nobles. But he never lost any hatred towards the gangs. He would kill every last one, if the chance was given. Timeline Nothing here yet. Talents WIP Trivia *Emil's bags are actually the rough eyeliner complexion added by one of the mods made compatible by Compatible Chargen. *Emil's Noble Assassin Garb is an editted version of a mod of Sebastian's armor, RAK_Starkhaven Armor Knockoff, with textures from Spiral Eye and Overseer Retextures and Sebastians Metal Plater Armor Set, which breaks up the original model into seperate parts. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Marchers Category:Mercenaries Category:Nobility